A great variety of knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses are known. Features variously found in prior knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses include mechanisms and devices facilitating, for example, blade deployment, blade locking, blade depth adjustment, blade change, or blade storage. Various ergonomic devices and apparatuses are also known.
Unfortunately, known blade storage apparatuses and devices are often cumbersome, inconvenient, difficult or tedious to operate, or lacking in features that might improve worker efficiency and/or decrease the likelihood of injuries resulting from contact with blades. Cutters with replaceable blades often present to an operator or user potential hazards associated with blade replacement. In this regard, known blade dispensing apparatuses and devices can likewise be cumbersome or inconvenient, poorly suited for use in relation to particular styles or types of work, or suffer from various other safety and/or operational deficiencies.
It would be useful to be able to provide one or more of: a blade dispenser apparatus with a mechanism or device that facilitates improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade dispensing; a blade storage apparatus with a mechanism or device that facilitates improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade storage; and a blade holder and/or container with a mechanism or device that facilitates improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful blade holding and/or containment.